Three is a Crowd
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Nijimura prefers when it's just the two of them. However, Emperor has other plans.


Three is a Crowd - NijiAka

**Akashi is OOC for a bit in the beginning. It will make since later. Also When Akashi is a bit of a dick, Nijimura is a bit of a dick in kind.**

**This is Rated - M  
><strong>

"If this is going to happen, you're doing all of the work." Nijimura said.

Akashi nodded smirking. "Are you suggesting that I'm going to back down. I'm not the cute and innocent kouhai that you used to take me for."

Akashi was already shrugging off his shirt off.

Nijimura was the one who found himself blushing at Akashi's lack of shame. There were no hesitation in his actions. Thin fingers were already working on his shirt, gently kissing the bare skin as it was exposed to him.

"You've been slacking off on practice, or any form of physical activity for that matter." Akashi said as he let his hands travel over Nijimura's skin.

"Is that an insult?"

"It is what it is." Akashi tilted Nijimura's chin upwards kissing him. He let Akashi have his fun and responded to his tongue play.

Hips met his and he found himself raising up to respond a bit more eagerly than he would of liked. Akashi moaned into his mouth, and pulled off going back to undoing his senpai's belt.

"You seem eager." Nijimura taunted lifting his hips to help in the removal.

"Shut up." Akashi hummed at his now naked senpai. He smirked at how erect the other was.

"Where should I go from here?" He mused aloud, rubbing his fingers over the slit, smearing pre-cum. "What do you want me to do?"

"If you're trying to be sexy it's not working."

"I was only asking if you had a preference. No need to be snarky." Akashi looked him in the eye as he spoke slowly, leaning down and licking the head, before slowly taking as much as he could.

Nijimura decided to let himself enjoy this instead of fighting with his kouhai. Fingers tangled in thick red hair as he pushed him down further.

"Fuck." He mumbled feeling the younger mans throat muscles spasm.

Akashi lifted off, gasping for breath.

"I want to try something." Akashi said shimmying out of the last of his clothing before straddling Nijimura's chest and then got back to sucking.

Nijimura was going to laugh guessing at what Akashi was implying. Well, that was until he saw fingers circling the puckered hole in front of him.

When did he lube them?

That wasn't important right now!

One finger was already moving in and out slowly. Now it was two, and Nijimura found himself spreading those cheeks so he could get a better view.

"Oh God." He mumbled when he watched Akashi scissor his fingers. The younger moaned adding stimulation to the others cock as he continued to suck.

"Ha, ah." Akashi pulled off to pant and moan. Nijimura watched eyes slightly dilated and darkened. Between his view and the amazing audio he was getting…

"You ready?" He asked only getting a slight nod from the other. Akashi sat up sluggishly, moving to face Nijimura. His body and face were flushed a light shade of pink. Never the less, he lowered himself, engulfing Nijimura inside of himself. He cried out and whimpered the whole time. His ass convulsed and quivered.

"Fuck!" Was again, all Nijimura could say. Akashi was completely in his lap now, trying to adjust before he started to move. When he did, he lifted up slowly and let his hips fall the same way.

Nijimura grunted grasping Akashi's back end and started to help him pick up the pace.

"Aaaah, ha, oh…" The red head didn't seem to be too worried about his voice, and Nijimura didn't care. It was actually kind of sexy. However, the way Akashi's legs were quivering, it seemed like he wasn't going to be able to balance himself much longer.

With this in mind, Nijimura pulled out, flipped them over so Akashi was on his back with one leg over his shoulder, and dove back in, in one fluid motion.

"AAAAH." Akashi let out a deep moan from his chest. NIjimura didn't slow his pace. It wasn't until their eyes met that he faulted a bit. For some reason…

"You're not Seijuro…"

"No." The answer came calmly despite the state they were in. "He was here, but then he got nervous. He's still about and aware, just not in control."

"Why."

"I guess he got nervous. You know, like I said earlier. I don't think it was more than ten seconds ago."

"I thought there was a difference." Nijimura pulled out.

"Hey! Seriously because I'm not Seijuro?! We're basically the same person!"

"First of all, you're not the same person. It's why it's called a split personality. Second, it's not because of that. If Seijuro wanted to do this, then it should be him here. If you do too, then you can, afterwards." He ignored Emperor's raised eyebrow of amusement. "I said I except all of him, and that includes you. If he gets nervous than we still shouldn't…"

"But I want to." Emperor was in front of him, close enough that their noses almost touched.

"You share a body. If he doesn't want to, but is still aware, then isn't that rape?"

"You want to talk to him then?"

"Yes."

Emperor rolled his eyes.

"Yes?" The voice changed along with his whole disposition.

"You should of said something."

Seijuro nodded. He never really spoke that much to begin with. Not unless what he needed to say required more than a yes or a no. Remembering this Nijimura sighed as he watched Seijuro shiver.

He draped the blankets over the smaller man's frame.

"Don't push yourself so hard."

"I want it. I just doubt myself, and my abilities. Emperor is better at this kind of stuff."

"You mean…" Nijimura had a feeling this was going to be one of those awkward conversations.

"At being seductive." Seijuro didn't even blush.

Yup. Defiantly one of those conversations.

"I know it sounds dumb, but you respond to Emperors advances more than you do mine."

"So you let him…?"

"Emperor has needs too. Or at least that's how he always puts it."

"So he's the more aggressive one." Nijimura mused. "I thought you changed sometimes, but I liked to think that you stick around when we're making love."

That made Seijuro blush.

"I do! But other times…"

The light bulb over Nijimura's head suddenly lit up.

"So when you get horny, you get embarrassed and let Emperor…"

"Yes!" Seijuro cut him off.

"It's natural that…"

"I know." He was almost the same color as his hair now.

"Sorry, sorry." He ruffled his hair. "I'm just saying that it's nothing to be ashamed of, and I won't judge you for it."

"So.." Seijuro was going to say something and then stopped.

"Yes, I want to continue too."

"You know Emperor is still going to want you afterwards." Seijuro explained as the laid back in the bed starting to become entangled with one another. "And he has an issue with always being put second."

"Well tell him that next time I'll have you guys draw straws."

"He's serious."

"Fine, who ever makes the advance first goes first." Nijimura said simply so his mouth could go for a nipple.

"Sh-Shuuzou." Seijuro moaned threading his fingers in his lovers hair to pull him down closer. "Please just…"

"Don't be in such a hurry." Nijimura was rolling both the beaded buds between his fingers on either hand.

"I want you." Seijuro panted arching his back, legs spreading as he let out a silent cry.

"Fine, fine." Nijumura returned to the position they were in previously. "You're so sexy like this."

Seijuro only made any noise in response when Shuuzou entered him again.

Shuuzou set to work to make Seijuro twist and turn in pleasure until his was too much. He knew that he was hitting the other man's prostate almost every time he re-entered, and he knew it was good enough to make is toes curl and his eyes roll in the back of his head.

The poor guy wasn't even making any kind of intelligent sound, but Nijimura could tell from the hands suddenly gripping his back, and the way Seijuro suddenly tightened that he was close.

"Fuck." He wasn't going to last much longer himself.

Both of Seijuro's legs were suddenly wrapped about his waist as he reached his climax. His lower half convulsed as spurt after spurt of cum released from the swollen head of his cock.

NIjiumura followed suit, collapsing on top of the other as he tried to catch his breath. He was starting to fall asleep when he suddenly he felt something nudge his side.

"I thought you said you were willing to indulge me?" Emperor smirked.

Nijimura sighed. A promise was a promise.

**So there was a switch back and forth between Emperor and Akashi. The point where Nijimura recognized him, he switched about three times.**

**This started out as a smut and then I decided to make it have more to deal with Nijimura having to deal with Akashi and Emperor.  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
